


People Will Say We're In Love

by cinemariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a reluctant Curly, But also not sorry!, But not literally high school musical, F/M, High School Musical actually!, I'm sorry?, I've listened to too much of the new Oklahoma revival, Luke is the director, Mutual Pining, Oklahoma!, Poe is an annoying theatre kid, Rey does tech theatre but also loves to sing and dance, background stormpilot, like a lot of mutual pining, who knows what will happen when their Laurie drops out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemariel/pseuds/cinemariel
Summary: The other tech kids tittered as Rey ripped one of her hands out of her overall pockets and raised it, giving a vague wave to the play’s lead, Ben Solo. Of course he didn’t know who she was. Why would the director’s nephew—whose casting had screamed “nepotism”—take the time to learn the lowly head of the stage crew’s name?Ben Solo has misbehaved for too long and now it's his last chance before getting sent to military school. And since his uncle is the drama teacher and director of the school musical, his family has decided his last chance is playing Curly in Oklahoma! But when the production loses their leading lady at the last minute and Rey Johnson has to step out of her role as a set constructor and onto the stage... Ben starts to see the upside to this whole performing thing.





	1. In My Own Little Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I certainly have been listening to the new Oklahoma cast recording too much and have a soft spot for high school AUs. This is my first time writing Reylo so... be kind!
> 
> Also, I reserve the right to change the rating on this. Right now it seems fluffy but it could veer into smut territory fast knowing me!

“Rey can do it!” Finn offered pointing at Rey enthusiastically and making her cheeks flush. 

Rey could have punched him. She still might punch him. She turned and glared at him, hoping to dissolve him into dust just through the power of her gaze. 

Finn just shrugged and widened his eyes innocently. 

“Who’s Rey?” a deep voice asked from the auditorium seats. 

The other tech kids tittered as Rey ripped one of her hands out of her overall pockets and raised it, giving a vague wave to the play’s lead, Ben Solo. Of course he didn’t know who she was. Why would the director’s nephew—whose casting had screamed “nepotism”—take the time to learn the lowly head of the stage crew’s name? 

“Rey?” the corner of Mr. Skywalker’s mouth tugged up in a clear display of amusement. She imagined it must be strange for him to think of the girl who had begged him to get a soldering iron for the tech shop and was usually covered in some kind of oil or grease as the leading lady in a musical. 

“She has a photographic memory so she knows everyone's parts,” Finn volunteered, he looked like he was going to continue to sing her praises before Rey elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Then she’d probably be a better Curly than the one we have,” murmured Poe under his breath. 

Finn and Rose both snorted at that. Poe had made absolutely no effort to hide the fact that he thought he should have been cast as the lead. After all, he _was_ the president of Drama Club and had totally crushed it as Cinderella’s Prince in _Into the Woods_ last year. By all rights, he should be playing Curly, not Ben Solo who couldn’t remember his lines to save his life. 

Sure, he had a nice voice and can play straight, the two most important qualities in a high school theatre lead. But he always looked bored. Except during his stage kisses with Jessika Pava, who up until just now, was playing the female lead, Laurey . He’d managed to perk up for those. 

Now that she’d abandoned them for the chance to be the lead in a regional production of _Les Mis_, Rey wondered if he’d miss making out with her. Seriously, why don’t more straight dudes do theatre? 

“I could always do it,” Bazine volunteered, sticking her chest out even further as if her posture wasn’t already perfect. 

Rey sighed in relief. They were moving off of her, thank god. Finn was right, she knew every one of Laurey's lines and songs. She’d perform them backstage for the rest of the tech crew with gusto. But that was private. Something she did to make them laugh… and maybe something she did because she liked to sing and dance. But just as a private joke between her and the other outcasts wearing black so nobody would see them as they flitted across stage like ghosts. 

“But you’re already playing Gertie,” Poe smirked at Bazine. Gertie was the romantic rival with the comically annoying laugh who walked off the stage before every musical number. Bazine clearly resented the lack of stage time. _Oklahoma!_ wasn’t exactly bursting with great parts for women. 

“Maybe I’m just dreading the thought of having to kiss you every night for two weeks,” Bazine shot back. 

Rey couldn’t help but grin at the stricken expression on Poe’s face. God forbid someone didn’t want to kiss him. 

“Poe’s right,” Mr. Skywalker agreed, looking at them all appraisingly. “We’re way too close to opening night to have to recast you and have two people learning new parts. Rey, why don’t you prepare something for tomorrow? Anyone in the ensemble is free to take a shot at Laurey as well. Have 32 bars of one of her songs prepared and we’ll do quick auditions in my office. Ben, I’ll need you for chemistry reads. Everyone else has tomorrow off, ok? Now Poe, Rose, onstage. We’re still working on All Er Nuthin’ today.” 

“Then why don’t I take off?” Ben made to leave, he let his hair hang in his eyes, like maybe if no one could see his face, he could disappear. 

“You’ll stay right there until you’re off book, kid,” Luke ordered without even looking at his nephew. “Let’s go! We’re burning daylight.” 

“I’m going to murder you,” Rey murmured to Finn as they returned to the shop. They still weren’t done with Judd’s quarters. 

“Fine, Peanut,” Finn smiled at her sweetly. “I will help you with your audition. You can stop asking.” 

*** 

Ben looked down at his phone, which he’d hidden between the pages of his script. This whole thing was fucking stupid. 

Uncle Luke had only cast him because Leia wanted someone to keep an eye on him and she knew her husband wouldn’t be responsible enough to actually look after his kid. 

You get caught with cigarettes and spray paint a couple of times… 

_“You think I wanted to make you the lead?” Luke had grumbled, driving him home from yesterday’s rehearsal. “No chance in hell. Should have been Dameron’s part.”_

_“Then give it to him, Jesus,” Ben mumbled, looking down at his phone._

_“Absolutely not,” Luke told him. “He’s doing a damn good job as Will. And the bigger your part, the more rehearsals you have to go to, and the less you’re out there tagging your mother’s campaign posters.”_

_They stewed in a tense a silence as Luke turned onto Ben's street._

_"Don't you want to do something good?" Luke asked, his voice softening. "Something you have to try at, for once. I know you're too smart for all your classes. I know you're on autopilot with your parents. Why not... actually give this a shot?"_

Ben hadn't had a good answer for him there. 

Parts of being in the musical were better than others. Despite himself, he enjoyed singing. Of course, he’d rather be in his room with his guitar but some of the songs in _Oklahoma!_ weren’t terrible. He’d definitely enjoyed getting to make out with Jessika Pava who was pretty even if she was kind of stuck up. Or rather, _she_ had seemed to enjoy making out with _him_, which he liked until she left the play and sent him a "we're done" text. The dancing, the line learning, and the fact that everyone in the production seemed to hate him… that stuff he liked less. 

He knew they all thought he was an asshole. And yeah, maybe could have learned more people’s names or thrown himself into rehearsal more. But he was only here to keep him from where he wanted to be. He only got this part because it was this or military school. 

And now, he was going to have to practice a bunch with whoever got Laurey. Jessika had been content to carry his ass through all of there scenes. He wasn’t sure if he’d luck out with whoever got the part next. 

_“More attention for me, then,” she’d rolled her eyes at him after the fifth time she asked for his input on a scene and he’d said he didn’t care._

That tech girl, Rey, had seemed almost as embarrassed as he was every second of this stupid play. Maybe she’d get it and together, they’d make the show so bad, Luke wouldn’t even put it on. Yeah, maybe that’s what he should hope for…


	2. I Hope I Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has great friends and Ben is forced to sit through auditions. Hope you like scenes from Oklahoma! about two characters that like each other but have no idea how to express themselves!

Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose were all tucked into Poe’s beat up old Prius. Rey loved this ritual, riding home from rehearsals with them. She’d never played sports but doing theatre was what she imagined being on a team was like. They all fought over the large order of french fries Poe had got them at McDonald’s. Although, Rey could tell they only did it half-heartedly. The post rehearsal fast food runs were usually their way of making sure Rey got fed. 

Rey’s foster parent, Unkar Plutt, was known to, on occasion, leave the house on business without leaving money for food. Rey appreciated her friend’s kindness and wished it wasn’t necessary. 

“Look, he’s not a shitty singer, I’ll give him that,” Poe began the tirade that all of them knew very well. “But he doesn’t give a shit and you can totally tell. He just lumbers around up there with his big Neanderthal arms.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t know what to do with them,” Finn suggested. 

“Bullshit,” Poe fired back. “He could do the fucking choreography. Or he could like… ask Skywalker for direction. And even if you’re right, babe, why the fuck does the lead in our play not know what the do with his huge fucking hands.” 

“He’s noticing his hands now Finn,” Rose quipped, grinning devilishly. “Watch out.” 

“Now is that any way for my show wife to treat me?” Poe teased. Since he was playing Will and Rose was cast as Ado Annie, their characters did get married at the end of the play. Even though Poe and Finn were dating, Poe was a shameless flirt. 

“I’m sitting right here,” Finn stuck his lip out in a faux pout. 

“And you’re looking damn good,” Poe shot heart eyes at him. “And that’s why you get dropped off last.” 

“Not in front of the children,” Finn waved him off. 

Rose and Rey giggled from the back seat. Rey felt that warm feeling in her chest she always got in Poe’s car. A little insulated cocoon that was just for them. 

“One of these children is about to pop her stage cherry…” Poe waggled his eyebrows. 

“Must you be so disgusting?” Rey buried her face in her hands. “Plus, I’m not even going to audition so… there will be no… popping.” 

“Really, Rey?” Rose asked her face falling. “But Mr. Skywalker asked you to.” 

“Only because Finn put him on the spot,” Rey fiddled with the fasteners on her overalls, looking for something to busy herself with. “I’m not a leading lady… can you imagine me in a dress pouring out my heart to Ben Solo through song?” 

“I mean—“ 

“Shut up, Poe,” Rey cut him off. 

“Peanut,” Finn said in his best Dad Voice, a voice they used on each other when they were staying together with Maz and then with Plutt before Finn got taken in by one of his uncles and became a Real Boy. “If you don’t want to be in the play, that’s fine. But you have a beautiful singing voice and have looked great in all two dresses I’ve seen you wear. You would do a good job and the production would be lucky to have you.” 

“And maybe you could use your scary voice to make Solo man up and do some choreography,” Poe added. 

“What would I even sing?” Rey mumbled, looking down at her lap. Letting herself hope for a second. Imagining being on the stage, singing loud and proud the songs she’d only done in the wings in hushed whispers, using a wrench like it was a microphone to make Finn snort with laughter. 

“All in favor of workshopping Rey’s audition for the rest of the evening?” Poe proposed. 

“Aye” Finn and Rose answered before Rey could tell them they didn’t have to make such a fuss. 

*** 

At this point, Ben had heard every single girl in the play sing “Many a New Day.” And Bazine had belted “People Will Say We’re In Love” into his face. Luke had almost busted a gut trying to suppress his laughter and Ben, not for the first time, considered punching a family member. 

All of them stared at him with various degrees of curiosity and hunger, like they were waiting for him to leap up and declare one of them his. This did nothing but make Ben extremely uncomfortable. 

He wanted to leap out of his seat and tell them that he didn’t want to be here and that he didn’t have any control over who got picked. He was only here to keep him from hanging around outside a convenience store trying to get someone to buy him cheap beer. 

“Just pick one already,” Ben mumbled to Luke after Bazine sauntered out of the room seeming awfully proud of herself. 

“I don’t know, I’m leaning towards Bazine, she seems committed.” 

“Pick anyone but her,” Ben shoved his face in his hands. 

“We got one left, Kid,” Luke gave his shoulder a pat. “Maybe try to be nice to her. It’s her first time auditioning here.” 

The tech girl from yesterday walked in. Rey. She was in a different pair of overalls but her hair was down in loose waves around her face. Now that he was closer he could see her long eyelashes, rosy lips, and freckles dusting across her nose and cheekbones. 

“Rey Johnson,” Luke boomed, it was clear he had a soft spot for this girl and Ben found himself wanting to know why. “Best for last.” 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Skywalker,” Rey gave them a little wave and a grimace. “I had to finish some sets. Your crew are a bunch of animals.” 

Luke chuckled and Ben found himself biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He didn’t smile. As a rule. 

“What are you singing for us today?” 

“Uh, Out of Your Dreams?” Rey squeaked, her cheeks turning pink to match her lips. 

“Ah, yes, we know that one, don’t we Ben?” Luke nudged him, trying to get him to talk and put this girl at ease. 

“Uh, we do,” Ben felt himself say, dumbly. It didn’t seem to make her feel better. She just huffed a nervous little laugh and continued to grimace at them. 

“I suppose I should get to it then,” Rey clenched and unclenched her fists nervously. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Luke told her in a voice far more gentle than he’d ever used with Ben in the last five years. 

Rey’s eyes flicked to look at Ben once before she set her gaze above their heads, out at some unseen audience. Her gaze went from nervous to soft and dreamy. And then she opened her mouth. 

_“Out of my dreams and into your arms _

__

__

_I long to fly_

_I will come as evening comes_

_To woo a waitin’ sky”_

Her voice pierced right through Ben. It was so delicate, hopeful, and vulnerable. For the first time in years, he felt like he might cry. He found himself wanting to grab her, hold her, protect her. 

He also felt like he might throw up. 

She took a deep breath, her confidence seeming to build, and continued with more gusto. She let a hand fall over her heart and squeezed her eyes shut as if willing herself back into the best dream she’d ever had. 

_“Out of my dreams and into the hush_

_of falling shadows_

_When the mist is low and stars are breaking through_

_Then out of my dreams I’ll go_

_ Into a dream with you”_

For the last line she opened her eyes and Ben felt like she looked at him for a second. He felt his palms start to sweat. 

*** 

Her last note rang out in the small black box theatre where auditions were always held. She’d been here before as an assistant stage manager. But never as a potential cast member. More than that, a potential lead. 

What the hell was she doing here? 

She let her gaze flick over the mysterious Ben Solo who watched her impassively, his face totally unreadable. Of course, why should anything impress him? Why smile politely while people performed for him? At least Mr. Skywalker was grinning at her. 

“Rey, that was great,” he clasped his hands together, excitedly. “Would you mind reading a scene with Ben?” 

Ben did a double take at his uncle. Rey winced, he must have thought she wasn’t good enough to read. Mr. Skywalker was probably just being polite because Finn put her on the spot yesterday. 

“Umm,” she shifted her weight from foot to foot. “If he doesn’t mind. Sure.” 

“Let me get you a script,” Luke ruffled around in his bag. 

“Which scene is it?” Rey asked. 

“I was going to have you do the lead up to People Will Say…” 

“If you or Ben can give me the cue line I can handle it without a script,” Rey proposed, feeling her cheeks heat up even more. 

“You’re really off book already?” 

“I mean, I think so yeah,” Rey admitted, looking down at her beat up converse. “Finn wasn't lying about my memory. I haven’t tested it but… umm. I can give it a shot.” 

“Well let’s see what you can do,” Luke clapped his hands together and consulted his own script full of scribbled notes in the margins. “Ben, why don’t you stop sitting there like an oaf and join her.” 

“Would you talk to your non-blood-related students like that?” Ben grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. Not for the first time, Rey was struck by just how tall he was. 

“It depends if they were sitting around oafishly,” Luke shot back. 

Rey snorted and Ben glared at her. 

“Okay,” Luke’s voice made them both stiffen and face straight forward for their audience of one. “So… Gertie says _‘And don’t forget, when the auction starts tonight—mine’s the biggest hamper’_ and then she does her crazy and annoying laugh which I will not attempt and then you guys go.” 

Rey shook her head trying to remember what came next. 

“Umm, So…” she tried to remember the rhythms of the show, how Bazine had said the line and what Jessika always said after her. “That’s the Cummins girl I’ve heard so much talk about?” 

“You’ve seen her before,” Ben intoned flatly, giving her absolutely nothing to work with. 

“Ain’t you,” Luke interjected, sounding annoyed. “’You’ve seen her before, _ain’t you_?’ and try facing one another, okay kids. You’re supposed to be obsessed with each other.” 

Ben turned to face her and rolled his eyes. Rey couldn’t tell if he was rolling his eyes at his uncle or at the prospect of having to make eye contact with her. But either way, it pissed her off more than a little bit. Was it really so hard to do a decent job as a scene partner? 

“Well, technically,” she looked at Luke, avoiding Ben’s gaze. “We’re supposed to be hiding how we feel about each other, right? So… some indirect eye contact makes sense. We’re both trying to be aloof.” 

“Okay,” Luke’s eyebrows raised. “Proceed. From Ben’s line.” 

“You’ve seen her before, _ain’t you_?” he delivered the last two words right at Luke loaded with spite but Luke didn’t blink. 

Rey scoffed both at Ben and because it worked for her character. She tried to think about how annoyed Laurey was with Curly in this scene. She found it to be a pretty easy emotion to access. 

Of course, Laurey was supposed to be secretly in love with Curly and too proud to admit it. 

“Yeah,” Rey rolled her eyes and focused on trying to make her Oklahoma accent sound halfway decent. “But not since she got so old. Never did see someone get so peaked-looking in such a short time.” 

_“Yeah!”_ Luke chimed in as Aunt Eller. “_And she says she’s only eighteen. I betcha she’s nineteen._ And then I exit.” 

Ben shook his head, clearly trying not to get distracted by the high pitched voice Luke had done for Aunt Eller. He leaned towards Rey, as if he were trying to see something behind her. 

Rey felt herself flush at his closeness; maybe she was getting into character a little too much. But with Ben’s pale skin and dark hair and large features, it was hard not to be struck by him. Rey didn’t really get much male attention outside Finn and Poe and neither of them counted. They were practically her family. 

“What ya got in your hamper?” he asked, actually feigning nonchalance like he was supposed to be doing in the scene. After all, he was supposed to pretend he wasn’t interested in bidding on her basket in the upcoming auction and getting to share its contents together. They were both pretending to be interested in other people because they were too stubborn to admit they were crazy about each other. 

Rey stepped away from him, miming shoving her basket behind her back as if she didn’t want him to see it. 

“Just some old meat pies and apple jelly,” she shrugged. “Nothing like what Gertie Cummins has in her basket.” 

Rey tilted back her head and did a perfect impression of the annoying laugh Bazine had picked out for Gertie. She’d started doing it backstage and it tended to result in Finn dropping heavy things on his feet so… Rey did it a lot. 

Luke laughed and Rey felt herself stand up a little straighter. Maybe she wasn’t totally screwing this up. 

“Sorry,” Ben turned away from her and looked at Luke. “What’s the line?” 

“This is where you ask her if she’s really going to dance with Judd,” Luke reminds him with an unusual amount of patience. “It’s the one moment where Curly kinda softens and tries to give them both an out. Like… maybe they could stop playing this game and go together.” 

“Right,” Ben rolled his shoulders and shook his head like he was actually trying to focus. “Umm, you really going to drive to the Box Social with that Judd fella?” 

His eyes burned into hers, with longing. He was taking Luke’s direction in a way that made Rey's mouth dry up completely. She let out a nervous giggle and turned away from him, walking downstage a bit as if maybe that could cover how awkwardly she’d just acted. She was never going to get this part if she couldn’t make eye contact with her co-star. 

“Reckon so,” she turned to face him, schooling her face back into a more casual expression. “Why?” 

“Nothing,” Ben walked towards her, closing the distance between them. “It’s just that everybody seems to expect me to take you.” 

He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Rey’s heart was hammering in her chest so hard she was sure Ben and Luke must be able to hear it. Had this been part of the blocking before? 

“Then maybe,” Rey cleared her throat when her voice broke. “It’s just as well you ain’t. We don’t want people talking about us, do we?” 

She took her hand back but held his gaze. She knew they were supposed to be playing cat and mouse. Plus, she didn’t want Ben Solo to think he had any effect on her whatsoever. It was stage fright that was making her palms sweat, not him. 

“You think people do talk about us?” he asked, his voice husky and a crooked smile forming on his face. 

“Oh you know how they are,” Rey shrugged and walked around him, like she’d remember seeing Jessika do. “Like a swarm of mud wasps. Always gotta be buzzin’ about something.” 

“Well,” Ben turned to look at her, hands on his hips. “What are they saying? That you’re stuck on me.” 

Rey scoffed again. 

“Uh-uh,” Rey shook her head, smiling brightly. “Most of the talk is that _you’re_ stuck on _me_.” 

She waited for Ben to say his next line but he was just looking at her. Was Rey supposed to say something else? Luke wasn’t jumping in to correct her. Ben continued to look at her and Rey felt like she was being appraised. Heat prickled up the back of her neck and she prayed she was not beet red. 

Ben shook his head dismissively and turned his back on her. 

“Can’t imagine how these ugly rumors start,” he threw away, looking anywhere but at her. 

“Me neither,” as Rey said her last line she felt incredibly sad. This was probably the last time she’d ever act. It had been exciting and weird and nerve-wracking and fun. She knew she’d never get the part and the only way she’d ever audition again was if she was put on the spot, which Finn now knew better than to do… 

This was it. 


	3. As Long As You're Mine

“Are you fucking kidding me? Kaydel or Bazine, you can’t be serious.” 

Luke’s eyes were wide. He didn’t even berate his nephew for swearing in front of him on school grounds, which was a hard rule he tended to enforce. 

“So you want me to cast Rey?” Luke folded his arms across his chest. 

Ben hated when he looked at him like this. He felt so… observed. Just because Luke minored in psychology he knows every fucking thing about every fucking person. It never failed to piss Ben off. 

“She did the best job!” Ben felt insane yelling about high school theatre but here he was. 

“She did a _good_ job,” Luke corrected. “I could barely hear her. She didn’t project.” 

“Tell her to be louder and I bet she’ll do it,” Ben shrugged. “Is that it? What else wasn’t _to your liking?”_

“She’s never been in a play before,” Luke answered, tossing his notebook and pen down on the table. “It’s a lot of pressure and responsibility.” 

“Newsflash, Uncle Luke! I’ve never been in a play before either,” Ben threw his hands up in the air, not able to understand why Luke was being like this. 

“And look how well that’s going,” Luke’s mouth had settled into a hard line. “You leaned on Jessika really hard during our first two months of rehearsals. She had to do all the work. And I know she didn’t mind it. But Rey’s different. She can’t do this and carry you.” 

“Then let Dameron do it,” Ben slammed his hand on the table in front of them causing Luke to flinch. Ben was about half a foot taller than his uncle and it was still something he was getting used to. He’d always been quick to get mad about stuff. And slamming your hand on the table was annoying and maybe even a little cute when you were a kid. But when you were Ben’s size it tended to freak people out. He just never realized he was frightening people until it was too late. He hated that. 

“No,” Luke shook his head. 

“What if I didn’t make her do _all_ the work?” Ben asked, looking down at his hand and just feeling tired. Tired of scaring people. Tired of caring this much about stuff that didn’t matter. Tired of being the bad guy. 

*** 

“Okay,” Finn coached her as they walked in the double doors to school. “Obviously, you’re totally going to get it.” 

“No I’m not!” Rey said for the millionth time, yawning into her palm. Finn didn’t need to know that she’d barely slept, hoping against hope she got the part. It was too embarrassing. 

“But on the off chance you don’t get it,” Finn continued as if she hadn’t said anything. 

“Which is what’s going to happen,” Rey couldn’t help but note, desperately trying to put out the tiny ember of hope in her heart before it became a humiliating wildfire. 

“Let’s talk about all the reasons you don’t even fucking want it,” Finn concluded. “Number one, Bazine won’t sneak into your bedroom at night and shave your head while you sleep.” 

Rey snorted. 

“Number two, the sets will look good because I will be able to finish them,” Rey thought of all the unfinished work that waited for her in the shop. If she got the part how _would_ everything get done? 

“As your number two in the construction department, ouch,” Finn poked her in the ribs. “But fair. Number three, you don’t have to smooch Paul Bunyon.” 

“Oh my God, Finn,” Rey covered her face with her hands. 

“What? It’s not like he’s going to hear us,” Finn grabbed her hand and continued to pull her down to the basement where all the arts classes were held. 

“Unless,” Finn stopped in the middle of the stairs, his face stoic. “I’m sorry. Were you insulted because you do have a strong desire to suck face with Ben Solo?” 

Rey knew that Finn was just trying to make her loosen up and relax. He was attempting to make her forget that every step she took brought them closer to the theatre room door where Skywalker’s choice for Laurey had been posted. 

“Nah, Hux is more my type,” Rey shot back causing Finn to choke on his own spit. 

But Rey’s victory over her friend was short lived because who did she walk into but… 

“Ben,” she cried out as she smacked into his broad chest. “Shit.” 

She tried to step to the side so they could scoot past each other but he stepped in the same direction. Rey could feel herself turning beet red and prayed they wouldn’t be in for a horrible endless shuffle. 

Clearly not wanting that either, Ben grabbed her by her arms and forcibly moved her out of the way so he could continue to stomp through the halls. She heard a terse grumble that may have been sorry. But she was likely imagining that. 

“Yeah, Hux is probably a better choice,” Finn murmured under his breath. Rey punched him in the shoulder. 

They were there… at the back of the cluster of theatre kids clamoring to look at the list, to see who would be the new lead of the play… 

**REY JOHNSON**

Rey felt like she couldn’t breathe for a second. Like she must have seen it wrong. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision. But still in block letters… her name. 

“If Bazine doesn’t pour acid on your face, you’re going to make a lovely Laurey,” Finn told her with a shit-eating grin she couldn’t help but return. 

And then Rey floated to her first period class on a cloud. It wasn’t until lunchtime that she really realized. 

“Oh shit, I’m gonna have to kiss Ben Solo,” she blurted out at the lunch table. 

“Yeah, I told you,” Finn replied at the same time Rose said, “There are worse things,” and tucked into her PB&J. 

“You got a crush, Rosie?” Poe waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“I may have had a dream,” Rose offered with a sly smile. “I may have not hated said dream.” 

“Jesus,” Finn rolled his eyes. 

Rose crumpled up her empty bag of chips and threw it at Finn. It was impossible not to laugh at his stunned expression when it hit him dead between the eyes. 

“I just umm…” Rey mumbled. “I haven’t really ever been kissed before.” 

“WHAT?” Poe’s shriek might have shattered glass if there had been any nearby. Several kids at other tables stared at him like he was a maniac. 

Rey hid her face in her hands. 

“Ugh, it’s so embarrassing” Rey muffled into her sweater which she was essentially hiding inside at this point. “And now I’m going to have to do it in front of everyone.” 

“Want me to kiss you?” Rose offered. 

“I mean, you’re straight, right?” Poe interjected. “So really it should be Finn or me.” 

“She is literally my sister,” Finn looked sick to his stomach. 

“Not literally,” Rose corrected. 

“But basically,” Finn insisted. 

“Yeah,” Rose agreed. 

Rey could feel all their eyes on her and this moment was worse than any stage fright she could imagine herself having. 

“Well then,” Poe cleared his throat. “Want me to lay one on ya or whatever?” 

Rey groaned. 

“Poe,” Finn barked at his boyfriend. “Please stop offering to kiss her.” 

“It’s an offer!” Poe threw his hands up in the air. “I’m trying to be helpful.” 

“Thank you Poe,” Rey’s voice dripped with as much sarcasm as she could muster in her current state of mortification. “But I think getting a pity kiss from my best friend’s boyfriend might be less than stellar.” 

“Maybe you could not kiss him?” Rose offered. “You guys could just like hug or something.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Poe interjected. “You’re saying that Curly should propose to Laurey and Laurey should in turn… hug him.” 

“Who doesn’t like hugs?” Rose smiled, brightly. 

“Maybe I can just put it off for a bit,” Rey thought out loud. “Hux’s parents are out of town this weekend and he’s going to have one of his super gross parties with all his private school friends and people he does community theatre with. Maybe I can kiss one of them?” 

“It’s not a terrible idea,” Finn put his hand over hers. “But only if you’re comfortable with it.” 

“I have to be, right?” Rey sighed. “I’d rather not kiss someone for the first time in front of my entire social circle as well as their uncle who is also my teacher.” 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Rose offered Rey one of her Oreos and Rey took it, gratefully. 

“See?” Poe asked solemnly. “Being the lead in the play isn’t as easy as it looks, is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, remember when I said the rating might change? Yeah, this just got super fluffy so I don't think that's likely. Nah, this is just for theatre nerds and fans of fluff, I guess!
> 
> If you're looking for the smut that what was somewhat promised, I just started another story called "But First, The Darkness" which is rated E. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's commented so far and liked the story, I really appreciate it!


	4. A Boy Like That

“Alright gang,” Luke clapped his hands together and addressed the cast and crew, all of whom were buzzing about their new lead. “As I’m sure you know, we have a new Laurey joining us today. Please put your hands together for Rey Johnson.” 

Ben watched from the back of group as Rey turned around from her seat at the front and gave everyone a little wave. Poe and Finn were whooping and Rey threw back her head and laughed. Several of her friends from the stage crew joined in cheering and Rey hid her face in her hands. 

_“I’m sorry. Were you insulted because you do have a strong desire to suck face with Ben Solo?”_

_Ben had frozen in the hall waiting to hear her answer. He knew this wasn’t a conversation he was supposed to be hearing. He could tell from Finn’s voice that he was teasing her. He knew he wasn’t exactly popular with the theatre crowd—or any crowd, really. To be fair to them, he hadn’t given them much of a reason to like him. _

_And normally Ben wouldn’t give a shit. But her… _

_“Nah, Hux is more my type,” her voice dripped with sarcasm. _

_Ben felt his stomach drop. Worse than Hux? Jesus. Hux who had gotten kicked out of private school for plagiarism. The same private school Ben had begged his parents to let him leave four years earlier. The snot nosed rat that people only hung out with because he had access to the best weed and his parents were always out of town._ That’s _what all these people thought about him? _

Ben felt like an idiot for fighting for her. He had promised Luke he would actually give a shit about this musical if he cast her. All because of her audition. Hearing her sing… it felt like she wasn’t doing this because she was desperate for attention or wanted to show off. She sang like she was singing in the shower or something. 

And now Ben was thinking about Rey Johnson in the shower and he completely lost his train of thought. 

_“Ben,”_ Luke called out for what Ben could only assume was not the first time. 

Shit. 

Ben looked up and immediately locked eyes with Rey who was looking up at him expectantly. And there it was again. Smacking him in the chest and practically knocking the wind out of him. That intense desire to give her anything she asked for. To insure that she’d want for nothing. To do whatever it took to make her smile and know it was his doing. 

Fuck. 

*** 

_Don’t stare at his mouth, Rey. Don’t do it. If he caught you looking it would be incredibly weird. Unimaginably uncomfortable. He will hate you more than he already clearly does because he won’t even freaking look at you as it is. So cut it out. _

Rey took a deep breath. 

_I’m gonna have to kiss that mouth,_ she thought her eyes traitorously darting towards his lips again. _It’s not the worst mouth. _

“Umm, I’m Rey,” she blurted out, craning her neck to look up at him. 

He turned to look at her, his brow furrowed. He looked shocked that she’d actually spoken to him. Did she miss out on some unwritten rule? _You are not to talk to Ben Solo while he prepares to half ass his way through rehearsal. He must have complete silence in advance of only remembering half his lines and sighing whenever he is asked to actually attempt to act. _

“I know.” 

“Yeah,” a nervous giggle escaped Rey’s lips because what the how the hell else was she supposed to respond to that? “I figured but. We just haven’t really met. Formally. You know? I wanted to introduce myself since we’ll be, you know…” 

_Acting together._

_Kissing each other. _

_Pretending to be in love. _

“Great to meet you, Rey,” Ben deadpanned, his eyes raking over her. He must have found her wanting because he immediately looked at Luke instead, as if he was eagerly awaiting his next instruction. 

Rey almost laughed out loud. Ben Solo, suddenly the model student. Rey supposed that if his choices were “be attentive” or “talk to Rey” Ben had made his preference clear. 

“Places for top of the show,” Luke called out from the seats. “Rey, this’ll be a stumble through, keep your script so you can take notes if you need. Everyone else… you better be off book!” 

Ben gave her a nod before turning away and heading into the stage right wings. She watched his broad shoulders as he sauntered away in his dumb cowboy boots—Luke had insisted everyone start wearing the shoes they’d wear in the show to rehearsal. Ben showed up the next day in black leather cowboy boots. Black like every other article of clothing he ever wore. 

It was Wednesday and Hux’s party was on Friday. All she had to do was get through two rehearsals and then she’d be able to kiss some random guy who’d probably taste like cheap beer and cigarettes and then Ben Solo and his mouth would have zero power over her. 

And then Ben Solo opened his mouth. 

_“There’s a bright golden haze on the meadow,_

_There’s a bright golden haze on the meadow, _

_The corn is as high as an elephant’s eye…” _

His voice was low and rich. Rather than before when he mumbled his words and sang just loud enough to be heard over the music, Ben was looking up and singing out and it was… 

“Hot,” Poe elbowed her in the ribs. “Maybe I should have been Laurey.” 

“I didn’t know you were interested in the part,” she whispered, not taking her eyes off Ben. 

“A lead is a lead, sweetheart,” Poe replied wolfishly. “You ok?” 

“Is it me,” she turned to look at him, her stomach full of butterflies. “Or is he trying? Is he trying because he thinks he needs to balance out how awful I’m gonna be or—” 

“Oh buddy,” Poe put his hands on her shoulders. “Stop freaking out. It’s _Ben Solo._ I had to teach him what ‘downstage’ meant. He is a grumpy boy with an admittedly decent set of pipes and a hot mouth. But that’s it. You’re _Rey Johnson,_ Drama Club Treasurer, Set Constructor Extraordinaire, and our Laurey. Do not let that tall goth edgelord intimidate you, all right?” 

“Hot mouth?” 

“I’m human, I notice things,” he shrugged. “Just like everyone around here has noticed that you’re a hard worker and an awesome person. Everyone watching out here is rooting for you.” 

Rey grinned at him. It was easy to forget how protective Poe could be. He surrounded himself with people who could take care of themselves so he rarely needed to show off his tiger mom streak. 

“Except Bazizne, of course,” Rey joked. 

“Oh yeah,” Poe agreed. “She might poison you. Like… we should get you a food taster. Shit, it’s almost your cue.” 

Poe shoved her towards the stage and Rey nearly toppled into the back of the farmhouse set she’d spent all last week building. She stared at the handle of the door, knowing once she walked out on stage, everyone would be watching her. Assessing her. Deciding if Luke made the right choice. 

Poe was right, the crowd was packed with friendly faces. But it was also full of girls who had wanted this part, many of whom had lost it twice now. 

_Do you think Ben Solo is worrying about that?_ Asked a voice in her head. _Do you think he gives a shit that someone else might have wanted his part. No. Because he’s a jerk who won’t even talk to his co-star. He’s not worth being embarrassed around. Go out there and do your best. _

Rey squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped out on stage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for commenting and subscribing! I really appreciate it. I also got a twitter account if you'd like to follow me over there @cinemariel 
> 
> Also, this fic is super inspired by "I Caught Fire" by KyloTrashForever which is a high school AU all about emo culture where Ben and Rey meet at Warped Tour. Give it a read if you're looking for more stuff!


End file.
